


Of Lucky Ones and Monsters

by Memrur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Lucky Ones MV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memrur/pseuds/Memrur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long had it been since he last saw them?</p><p>OT12 angst based on the Lucky Ones MV and the theories going around about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lucky Ones and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I write this right after the MV came out so its short

It'd been months. The last time he'd seen them had been months ago. His time was filled with white tile, the click of heels, and lethargy.

"Time for another dose." A clinical voice sounded from his right. The rustle of his sleeve and then a prick of the iv. "We have some questions for you." Once again the voice was there, demanding his attention but all he could focus on was the surging feeling in his veins.

"Do you remember what your name is?" The question floated in the air for a time before he roused to it.

"Suho. My name was Suho"

"Was?" A click of a pen followed the question.

"That's what they called me." Suho's brow furrowed, pain throbbing in the forefront of his mind. "It meant something but it doesn't matter anymore." He muttered bitterly. Another pen click and soft scratching now.

"What else do you remember... Suho?" If the voice were capable of humor it surely would have shown.

Months. Who hadn't he seen in months? No, a year even?

"I was their guardian. Their protector. Where are they?" Suho muttered, a tremor passing through his body.

"Who Su-"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" He exploded, eyes finally having a moment of clarity. A single hair fell out of place on his forehead as he took in the room. His eyes swept upwards to a tall stoic woman with a red visor over her face.

"Who are you talking about Suho?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT I DON'T DESERVE THAT NAME!" Suho thrashed about viciously until he realized he was restrained. He was in a room and there were others around him. Faces he knew. All restrained like he was. Nine. Where were they?

"An unexpected reaction this time from Subject 01. Up the dosage next round and repeat the questioning process." The woman spoke to another who was her exact likeness.

"Where are the others? Please!" He whispered, staring into their lifeless eyes. No one made a move or sound besides Suho's harsh breathing. A pen click and scratching on paper was his answer before the two women left the room.

"Rest now, hyung. You shouldn't struggle." His eyes whipped over to the soft masculine voice, words coming from a kitten smile. "You'll get hurt."

Suho looked back towards the door where the women had left, face stoic once more.

"I don't mind."

*****

-ALERT ALERT SUBJECTS HAVE ESCAPED THEIR CONFINES. ALL ARE HIGHLY VOLATILE PROCEED WITH CAUTION-

"Joonmyun, we have to hurry." Minseok grunted from his left as they rushed through the halls.

"I have to find them, I have to know." Joonmyun replied in a huff. His lungs burned but his veins burned hotter. They turned another corner and found a long hall different than the rest. Dark and seemingly vacant. "There. The center has to be there."

They approached with only one focus and ignored whatever dangers could be waiting. Reaching the door Minseok jiggled the handle before cursing. Breathing deep he began to cover the door in a thick frost before kicking the door open. They exchanged a look before nodding and entering.

Red lights flickered in the dark and the alert messages echoed from outside. Joonmyun continued forward even as he felt Minseok still behind him. Three doors were before them with small windows. A single spot of white light shown in each of them. Placards above each door read 00, 7, 68. A shudder ran down his spine as he approached 68 first.

A solemn wiry man sat looking morose. Joonmyun gasped upon realizing he'd found them. His missing members. The boy looked up with a black eyed glare and all the dust motes fluttering about him froze. That was not Zitao any longer. Panicking now he shuffled to door 7 and was met with things being pelted at the door. Luhan was up against the ceiling throwing anything he had at the window where Joonmyun's face was. He looked so sickly and the leader had to hold back a sob.

Looking at the final door 00 he stumbled forward of shaking legs. He was there to meet him in the window. Looking down with a harsh animalistic gaze was Yifan. The recognition was there but it was full of rage. Joonmyun shook harder and felt the tears run down his cheeks.

-ALERT ALERT EVACUATE THE BUILDING PROTOCOL EXACT TO BE INITIATED RELEASE OF PRIOR SUBJECTS IMMINENT REPEAT EVACUATE THE BUILDING-

"Joonmyun we need to leave now!" Minseok yelled, tugging at the crying man. "They're not with us, they're gone!" He continued to drag the broken leader from the room as tears gathered in his own eyes. All three of them were at their doors now. Zitao looked downright giddy to be let out whereas Luhan had his sights locked on Minseok. Yifan just followed Joonmyun with his eyes no matter where he was.

"I was their leader their protector..." Joonmyun whispered as he became deadweight in the elder's arms.

"You're still our protector Joonmyun. We have to go now." He growled, yanking the other to his feet and shaking him. "We're the lucky ones. Now let's go." Before he even could process it Minseok took his hand and they ran. The sound of doors clicking open echoed from behind them.


End file.
